Amporacest Request
by twinArachnids
Summary: Humanstuck! Was a request for Amporacest I got on tumblr; contains Erisol, Amporacest, and Solcro. 4,378 words long.


"W-would ya' cut it out!"

"Jus' shut up an' enjoy it."

"Fuck _off_!"

This sight was all too familiar to Eridan, his older brother Cronus was pinning him against a wall, and Eridan didn't even know he was there before all of this, he had just felt hands run up his sides and then heft him up and push him against the wall, which is where he was right now, cheek pressed against the wall and his ass facing his brother. "C'mon Eri, don't be like this. I jus' want some brotherly love."

"Just go the fuck aw-way!" Heh, yeah, 'brotherly' love. That's what he wants. Even Eridan knew how much of an outright man-whore Cronus could be, and even if he didn't, he would have been able to guess because of the way Cronus' hands traveled around his hips. "I already told ya' I don't w-want none a your 'brotherly lowe'." But all Eridan could do was squirm, even though he was strong, Cronus was stronger and he hoped his dad was home right now, he didn't want Cronus to have his way with him.

Cronus' hands settled down, one on Eridan's hip and the other spread on Eridan's jeaned crotch. "An' vhy not?" Eridan growled out at him. Cronus should know why, they hated each other, and all Cronus wanted was an easy fuck, someone who would just let him have his way with them, someone that wasn't Eridan.

The youngest Ampora was stuck, he couldn't move forward to get away from him, and if he moved back his ass would press right against Cronus' crotch. Fantastic. "Cause 'm not some fuck toy!" Eridan yelled back at him, shutting his eyes before he felt his own damn scarf leave his throat, and then wrap around his mouth and head. Cronus was gagging him, this wasn't good. He didn't do this last time he tried getting a quick fuck out of Eridan, and because of that he was able to call for help, Sollux Captor hearing him on the street and bashing Cronus over the head with a chair in the room. Sure him and Eridan were enemies, but he and Sollux knew each other for a long time, since kindergarten, and both of the sixteen year old boys hated Cronus.

"Le's see ya' try an' call for help outta this one." Cronus chuckled and Eridan groaned, feeling the hand splayed out over his crotch dig its palm into his crotch, Eridan's cheeks flushing a little rosy color against his will. And then, nothing; Eridan could no longer feel Cronus' hands roaming him, or even on him, instead he heard footsteps stop. Why the hell was he just walking away? Usually he never did- and then they were coming right back for Eridan, making the black haired boy snarl.

Cronus grabbed Eridan's hands and secured them behind his back, the younger brother of the family having to lean against the wall with his cheek and body as Cronus tied his wrists together with rope he had gotten. Where he got it, Eridan had no idea, but it was Cronus' room.

Although he didn't know why this time he was getting tied up, Cronus pinned him against the wall with his own body against the other's this time, his crotch right against Eridan's rump. "C'mon Eri, you'll love this I knov you vill." He whispered in the younger's ear, grinding against him and eliciting a hiss from Eridan.

Cronus tsk'ed and snuck a hand between Eridan's legs, forcing him to spread them as his palm rubbed gently, teasingly, over Eridan's clothed cock, making the boy flustered and wanting to just kick him off of him, but he knew that wouldn't work, Cronus would only come back and make this even worse than he first intended it to be. Eridan was yelling against the bound scarf in his mouth, and Cronus squeezed his length, making Eridan's scream turn into a high-pitched whine. "That's more like it." The older boy said, repeating the action and already feeling Eridan get hard inside his pants. Pants that Cronus so desperately wanted to get into.

He was already achingly hard in his jeans, so he ground up against his younger brother's ass, the boy in skinny jeans still trying to scream for help, for anyone to hear him and to make sure this wasn't going to happen to him.

Cronus made a pleased hum when he ground against him again, his hand sliding up Eridan's crotch and unbuckling his skinny jeans, making Cronus curse under his breath. "Your fucking pants are so damn tight on ya', Eri, next time vhy don't cha vear something looser..." He said as he looked down at him with a grin. "Or maybe not, damn you're hot like this." Cronus' lips attached themselves at Eridan's exposed neck, the older Ampora sliding Eridan's jeans down towards his ankles. No, no, no! Eridan stand up for yourself! But he couldn't, he was tied and pinned against a wall in his oldest brother's room.

A hand was traveling down into his boxers, wrapping around his half-hard dick and pumping it, making Eridan mewl into the scarf in his mouth. "That's it." Cronus almost sounded like this wasn't forced, like he wasn't making Eridan do anything, but he was, and it was painful how awful this was to Eridan. He could only be used as a way to get Cronus off, and mewl and moan in his scarf like a little whore.

Now his length was hard in Cronus' hand, the eldest brother grinning against Eridan's jaw as he nibbled, kissed, and sucked at the skin, wanting to mark Eridan up. "Hov vill your little boy-toy react vhen he sees you like this." Eridan's eyes widened, no, fuck; he is not bringing him here. Eridan didn't want him to see him like this. "Vell?" Cronus sounded like he was actually concerned, and even brought the scarf down and away from Eridan's mouth, still pumping his cock.

"Don't you da-are bring 'em into this." Eridan snapped back between heavy, labored breaths, his cheeks a deep red and his face looking like it was trying to hold back a look of enjoyment from the pleasure running up and down his body. Sure Eridan's boyfriend had seen him and Cronus like this before, but not this far in, not like this and he didn't want the other, the one he loved so much, to think he was cheating on him, and with _Cronus_ of all people. He wanted his first to be with the dark blond anyways. And so far up until now if looked like it was going to happen, not anymore. Eridan whined as he bucked into Cronus' hand, his façade of being the cool, composed boy breaking.

The red head pulled out his cell phone, dialing Eridan's boyfriend's number and putting the phone between his ear and shoulder, waiting for him to pick up as he continued to make Eridan gasp and moan underneath him. His hand rolled his head and teased Eridan's slit, making the boy mewl like a kitten, Cronus' grin still plastered on his face before he heard the phone pick up, hearing the voice he wanted to hear. "Hey, vhy don't you come on over?" The boy on the other end started wondering why the hell Cronus was calling him before he got interrupted. Moving the phone to Eridan's face, the younger Ampora moaned into it, along with other noises, not that he wanted to, a look of fear on his face. "Your little boy vants you, can't you hear him sing?" The teenager on the other end was speechless before yelling at Cronus and hanging up the phone. Eridan looked guilty, positively, utterly guilty about the noises he made into the phone for the other to hear, along with the noises he was making right now.

Eridan looked up at this brother in disgust as he was given a long stroke, making him cry out. "Nov, nov, Eri. I'm gonna have to make you look good if your little rat vants ya' like this." Before Eridan could scream out for help the scarf was gagged around his mouth again and he was lifted into the air from Cronus' strong arms and thrown on the older boy's bed. Cronus had to tie Eridan's ankles to the bed post, making him spread his legs as his cock bobbed, on display for anyone who would enter the room and Cronus smirked at knowing this. "He should be here soon, ya knov." He told Eridan, seeing the precum on his head and smirking even wider.

Not even two minutes later a dark blond, lanky boy burst through the Ampora's front door and raced upstairs, already having an idea of what was going on. Cronus kept giving teasing touches to Eridan, making him whimper and groan against the scarf in his mouth. The tall thin boy stepped up the stairs quickly after almost falling once, his one blue eye and one olive eye scanning the hallway from behind his rectangular glasses. Running over to Cronus' room, he threw the door open and stopped in his tracks, his mouth wide open and his chest pounding, lungs aching for air since he ran all this way.

"Oh, there you are." Cronus said in a casual tone, walking away from his tied up brother that was spread-eagle on his bed, panting and mewling. "Thought you'd never co-"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing to Eridan!?" The dark blond screeched, running over to Cronus but the greaser grabbed the scrawny blond, making him snarl out at him. Cronus knew Eridan's computer-nerd boyfriend was weak and would be easy to pin down, and then at that idea, he grinned even wider.

The one being held against his will against Cronus spotted it. He didn't know what it meant, and before he could Cronus was on top of him, pinning him to the carpet as he grabbed an extra rope, forcing the protesting too-skinny boy on his stomach and tying his wrists together behind his back. Eridan could only watch in horror. "Mmphf!" He screamed a no, but it wouldn't come out like that, only coming out as a muffle against the fabric in his mouth.

"Be quiet, Sollux." Cronus spat out, pushing him hard against the carpet and getting a yelp from him. "Eri vhy don't you vatch, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." At that, Eridan and Sollux's eyes widened, Eridan's for what was about to happen, and the same for Sollux. Now the dark blond was scared. Why the hell did Cronus even have to be like this, anyways?

Sollux grunted and tried to get Cronus off his back, but the stronger Ampora was already trying to unbuckle Sollux's jeans, not wanting to waste any time since this would be special to him, well not really. He hated how last time Sollux kept him from what he wanted, so this time he would make him pay. "Jutht get the hell off of me!" The thin boy lisped under him, but he was already getting more than his personal space invaded when Cronus started to flip him over, fixing his arms so that they were above his head and he laid Sollux down on his back, sitting on his legs. He also made sure their sides were facing Eridan so he could watch his. Lowering his head, Cronus started to suck at Sollux's crotch that was only covered by his red and blue boxers, driving a deep groan from the blonde's throat.

The man on top of Sollux had a large grin on his face as his fingers lightly ran over Sollux's inner thighs, the Gemini male under him starting to squirm uncomfortably. Another sound was driven and broke in Sollux's throat, but this time it wasn't a groan or a protest, it was a needy little whine, making Eridan grow worried. What if Sollux and Cronus ended up fucking right here and now in front of him, and he could do nothing about his boyfriend's first being with his horrible brother. "Such a needy little thing, all you Captors are so fuckin' dependent on somethin' it's insane." He purred down to Sollux, making him snarl up at him.

Cronus' face was right in Sollux's and his hand was now cupping the shorter boy's crotch through the now damp jeans, squeezing just rough enough to add friction and Sollux bucked his hips into the touch, disgusted at how his body was betraying him like this. Eridan continued to watch in horror as Cronus was slipping his hands around Sollux like he was, letting them roam on his skinny, asthma-ridden chest and skinny sides, how he wanted to. Eridan tried to say something, but it only came out muffled.

Must have heard him, since Cronus grabbed a toy, some kin- oh. It was a vibrator. Eridan looked nervous as he slicked it with lube, getting off of Sollux and walking over to Eridan, grinning. "Can't have ye' ruining this for me. Your little boy-toy vill love this." He told Eridan, pressing the tip of the vibrator against Eridan's entrance; the younger Ampora squirming and complaining through groans and whines that he didn't want it there. "Too fucking bad, Eri." Cronus told the other, but he got an idea first. "Just come here, actually." He called to Sollux before walking over and heaving him up, throwing him down on top of Eridan. Sollux looked down worriedly at Eridan, instantly starting to kiss his cheeks and nose and face. The two had never been like this around the other, never once having seen each other like this because they wanted to wait, but what Cronus had in store for them wouldn't work with that. "Vhy don't you let Sollux dominate you, Eri. I knov you'd like that."

Eyes widening behind his glasses, Eridan looked at Sollux as the two kissed between the gag in the younger Ampora's mouth, Cronus pushing Sollux's hips down to grind both his and Eridan's erections together, making the two boys moan. Eridan only watched as Cronus guided Sollux's hips to his aching, naked erection, making Eridan gasp and cry out, wanting to hold on to Sollux but he couldn't.

Cronus continued this over and over again, until he left the two boys a panting mess that looked like they were just begging to fuck each other, or something, at least. "Hmm... Sol you ass get off." Not like Sollux had any word in the matter, but right after Cronus spoke those words he threw Sollux off of Eridan, taking his place on top of him. Sollux was on the floor, only left to watch the two brothers.

Eridan was trying his best to give Cronus the most hateful look that he could muster up, but it faltered once the older brother's hand was teasing the head of his length, making Eridan shudder and whine. "Come on little Eri, let me here ya' sing." The greaser whispered down into Eridan's ear, making him squirm and snap back, but all that came out was a muffled scream. He was completely and utterly helpless right now, not able to do anything to help himself or Sollux get out of this nightmare.

Cronus snarled down at Eridan before harshly grabbing his member, Eridan squeaking in surprise. "I said sing." The oldest of the three said it in such a demanding tone that Sollux's eyes went wider than they already had been. Why was he doing this? Neither Sollux nor Eridan knew, but Cronus sure did. And he knew he wouldn't be ending this day without ensuring he got what he damn well wanted and did what he damn well pleased to do to the two not-much-younger boys. Cronus moved the gag in Eridan's mouth to below his chin and around his neck, and just as Eridan was about to shout and cry out for someone else, maybe a random passerby to hear him and help, his brother's cold, chapped lips where on his.

Unlike Cronus, Eridan didn't want the kiss, so he tried to get Cronus off of him because of it. But, all he got for his efforts was having Cronus pin him down harder to keep him there, not wanting him to move because he wanted to take this, he wanted to take this from Eridan and his 'lovey-dovey' boy-toy named Sollux. He was even a part of the Captor family, and Cronus didn't like the Captors, in his opinion, that family was full of snarky assholes that should just fall off of the face of the Earth, never to be seen again and it wouldn't be anything short of a good thing.

As they were kissing, Cronus started to pump Eridan's length gently; the younger Aquarius moaning beneath him as all Sollux could do was watch the two brothers go at it. Sollux couldn't deny that the noises Eridan was making were nothing but hot and it only made his erection harder. The dark blond also wanted to rip Cronus off of his boyfriend, not wanting to have him do this to the other Ampora. It was straining against the fly of his jeans and he cried out, Cronus looking over and breaking the kiss, but only putting the gag right over his mouth again. "You vant something, Sollux?" He asked deeply, wanting to make his voice sound weighed and husky, making Sollux squirm.

Getting off of his younger brother, Cronus made his way over to Sollux, running a finger across his clothed erection, making Sollux shudder from the pure pleasure he received. "Heh, glad to see ya' coming around." Cronus muttered under his breath, kissing Sollux and Captor kissed back since the oldest one there happened to be kneading and rubbing at his hard cock through the damp fabric of his jeans, getting right in front of him and making the kiss a little more deep. Sollux didn't want to think about how he was basically cheating on Eridan like this, but he was sure with a little talking after all of this happened, than maybe it would all be okay and he wouldn't be breaking up with the boy he was dating after all. Sollux hoped this, anyways.

All Eridan could do was watch them at it, Cronus stripping Sollux of his jeans and letting him feel a little more pleasure as he ran his hands up and down Sollux again, pinning him to the floor on his back, kissing down his chest and fevered stomach, the dark blonde's hips bucking up with want for more contact than right now on them, and mostly his still achingly hard erection. He couldn't help it, either.

Eridan cried out, wanting his brother to leave Sollux alone but he went ignored, Cronus concentrating on Sollux and Sollux only. The greaser boy was slowly inching Sollux's boxers off of him, freeing his erect penis from the undergarments. Sollux could have cried out, and did, when Cronus teased the head of him, choking out a sob when a finger trailed down the length of the underside. "See, Eri? Your little boy can sing for me, vhy can't you do it?"

Not even caring for a response from Eridan because he knew he wouldn't be able to understand it anyways, since the gag was back in his mouth, Cronus placed his hands firmly on Sollux's very much protruding hip bones, lowering his head and lapping at the head of his cock, making Sollux give a throaty moan. Eridan couldn't believe this. Cronus was soon deep throating Eridan's boyfriend, the gangly teenager giving out mewls and needy, wanting noises. Eridan thought he looked beautiful like this, but then again, horrible because he wasn't the one making Sollux mewl for more, it was Cronus, who was just doing it to make him feel used. He was probably doing it for the same reason to Eridan, and he already felt awful about having Cronus do this to him, so he didn't want the same thing to happen to Sollux, who was precious to him.

But he could only scream, and even then it would be muffled because of the horrible gag in his mouth. Cronus still worked at Sollux, making the lighter boy squirm and gasp. Suddenly though, he stopped, making Sollux whine out in need and the horror he was going to be left here post-orgasm by Cronus. All the oldest male did was walk over to Eridan, grabbing the vibrator again and stroking his cock gently, making Eridan sigh and whine out at the same time. Cronus couldn't help but to grin at Eridan, kissing and leaving hickies on his neck and collarbone, spreading lube on his fingers before pushing one inside of Eridan roughly.

Sollux could only watch with heavy, half-lidded eyes as Cronus did this to Eridan, not being able to finish himself off because both of his hands were tied, so he could only watch the two siblings moan and pant out on each other.

It wasn't long until Cronus added a second finger in his opening, scissoring his digits and Eridan almost screamed. "Shut the fuck up, Eri." Cronus snarled out, not wanting to have him make too much noise, but just enough. He was rock hard in his own pants, but this wasn't about himself, this was about _taking_ what he so damn well deserved to have. He needed this, he did and he didn't want to admit it but he did. Cronus pushed a third finger in, stretching him out enough before pulling said fingers out, not caring about being too tender and careful at all.

Eridan whined out at the loss of the fingers, just as they were starting to feel good he decided to take them out, but he caught sight of what Cronus was about to do next, and before he could muffle out a cry, a plea for it not to happen, Cronus pressed the tip of the vibrator inside Eridan's entrance, and Eridan was thankful it wasn't turned, but kept that in his thoughts as to not say anything like that aloud, it would be pretty fucking embarrassing to say the least. Not that this wasn't embarrassing, it was horrible.

Grinning widely, Cronus kissed his chest softly, pushing the vibrator in slowly, inch by slow inch and Eridan was trying to keep calm and not tighten his muscles, but he has never had anything like this happen before so it was so hard for him to do, and he was trying his best.

In the background, Sollux whimpered, wanting someone to at least touch him a little bit, kiss him, anything. He couldn't touch himself, and it seemed that nobody else was going to, so he was going to have to take it upon himself right now. And by that, he meant to himself he could only watch the two Amporas go at it.

Eridan purred when the vibrator was finally inside of him and Cronus stopped pushing it inside of him, the older of the two Amporas looking around at Sollux and grinned, giving him a view as he turned the vibrator that was inside of Eridan, making him let a surprised moan leave his throat and into the room like a phantom rising. Cronus pushed the heel of his palm into his crotch when he looked at the two younger boys, both panting and looking like they were begging for someone to dominate them and fuck them into oblivion. Cronus wouldn't ever say he thought the sight of them was more than sexy, and he wanted to take both of them, but before he could say anything, he grabbed Sollux, kissing him roughly and jacking him off, making the shorter dark blond moan into the kiss, pulling at the bindings on his wrists that kept him from running his hands over Cronus and tangling in his black hair.

It didn't take long before Sollux released all over Cronus and himself, moaning into the kiss as he came all over themselves, panting as Cronus left him there to collapse as he broke the kiss. Instead now, he walked over to Eridan, dragging his tongue on the underside of his base to the head, suckling it lightly and making his younger brother cry out in ecstasy. "Sing for me." Cronus purred out, and he kissed the head of Eridan's cock again before jacking him off once more. He turned the vibrator up and moaned softly himself, Eridan whimpering before tightening up and releasing onto the two of them, mewling as Cronus continued to touch him as he came.

Standing up, he looked over the two boys he had reduced to panting messes, smirking to himself as he pulled the still going vibrator out of Eridan, shutting it off beforehand so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable right now. He put it away, writing a note and putting it next to the sex toy so he would remember to clean it before untying both sweaty, panting boys, taking the gag out of Eridan's mouth as he sighed. He would need to take care of himself, so he walked out of the room, shut the door, and made his way to the bathroom to shower and slip on clean clothes, the whole time smirking to himself about what he did.

Eridan had talked to Sollux earlier, and he didn't want to talk about what Cronus had made the two of them do yesterday, but they did need to talk about it right now, so he logged on to Pesterchum, deciding to talk to him through here so he wouldn't be so nervous and awkward about it.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] started pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

CA: sol wwe need to talk about wwhat happened

CA: sol

CA: sol it says youre on are you there

TA: ye2, ii'm here what ii2 iit? oh, yeah... we probably 2hould, 2houldn't we?

CA: yeah

CA wwe are still together even though he did that to you an then me right

TA: of cour2e, eriidan. ii 2tiill love you no matter what.

CA: thats

CA: thanks sol

TA: nothiing two be 2urprii2ed about.

CA: 3

TA: 3


End file.
